The Widow
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Reba's life if she would have married Terry Halliway instead of Brock out of college. If you remember the episode "Terry Halliway" the title is obvious.
1. Chapter 1

Reba

*The Widow*

Mike Halliway is walking around the bar cleaning tables, listening to his sister in law Reba sing with the band. Reba's been working there for the last 25 years. She was just the prettiest thing this side of Heaven. That long, curly hair that went halfway down her back, and those sparkling blue eyes that could melt the sun. She just glowed as she sang, which is probably why his brother Terry fell in love with her. Even with as beautiful as she looked she was hurting bad on the inside. About 2 weeks ago her husband Terry died Nobody expeccted Terry to die when he did. A week or so before he just got a bad cold and died before it went away. Terry left Reba with their 2 daughters; Terri and Nellie. Terri was 19, and Nellie was 11.

As Reba's song ends she climbs off the stage. She walks over to Mike.

"Hey Mike. How do you think it's going?" Reba asks.

"It's good. It's always good Reba. The people love it when you sing." Mike says as he wraps his arm around Reba. Just then, Brock Hart enters the bar. Neither Mike nor Reba pay him any attention.

"Reba!" One of the guitar players call out out. Reba looks up and rushes over to him. They start looking over a song. Mike goes back behind the counter. Brock follows him and sits on one of the stools at the bar.

"Where's Terry?" Brock asks casually, not knowing that Terry died. Mike doesn't recognize Brock's voice or even look up at him. He takes a towel and cleans the bar.

"Very funny. You know he died 2 weeks ago." Mike says. Brock is taken back by this.

"What? Terry Halliway? Dead?" Brock asks confused that nobody told him he had died. Mike just sighs trying not to cry.

"He was very sick and now he's not." Mike says, and then he just starts crying. Reba rushes over to see what's wrong.

"What's goin' on boys?" Reba asks them.

"I'm just talking about Terry, Reba. No big deal." Mike says to her. Reba puts her hand on the back of Brock's chair and then realizes who it is.

"Brock! Brock Hart! How are ya? I hain't seen you in probably 25 years." Reba says hugging him.

"Hey Reba. How are you doing? I'm sorry about Terry. I just heard about it, so I couldn't come to the funeral." Brock says.

"It's okay. The girls and I are holding together with Mike and Terry's parents." Reba says and Brock just stares at her.

"You have kids?" Brock asks. Reba nods at him.

"Yeah, 2 girls. Terri is 19, and in her first year of college, and Nellie is 11, and in the 5th grade. I homeschool her though. Well since her dad died anyhow. She fell apart in school and I took her out." Reba says.

"Where are the girls now?" Brock asks.

"Nellie is at home, and Terri is at school in Massachusetts. She is going to Harvard. She got a full ride scholorship for law school." Reba says with a smile, so proud of her daughter. Brock stands up.

"Can I talk to you alone, Reba?" Brock asks her. Reba just looks at Brock.

"Sure." Reba says suspiciously. They walk away from Mike.

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Brock says.

"What'd you want to ask me?" Reba asks Brock with her arms folded.

"Look, I realize that Terry just died; but I was curious if you would go on a date with me." Brock says. Reba's jaw drops. Nellie just runs into the bar.

"Hey Uncle Mike!" She hollers out.

"Hi puddin' pie." Mike says. Nellie runs over to Reba and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"Brock, this is my daughter Nellie. Nellie, this is your dad and my friend Brock Hart. We went to college together." Reba says. Nellie waves shyly.

"Hi." Nellie says to him. Nellie has deep, red hair like her mama and those deep blue eyes. Right now it is up in double braids. The drummer, Mark, comes up behind Nellie and pulls on her braid. Nellie turns around really quickly and glares at Mark.

"What? It was your mom." Mark says defending himself. Nellie just looks at Reba. Mark looks between Reba and Brock and sees the chemistry.

"Come on Nellie. Let's go see Uncle Mike and let mom and her friend talk." Mark says. Mark and Nellie walk away from Reba and Brock.

"What do you say Reba?" Brock asks. Reba, while taking some of her hair in his hand playfully. Reba leans up against the table.

"I don't know." Reba says.

"Why not?" Brock asks innocently.

"Brock, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but I just lost my husband, and my daughters and in laws and I are trying to cope with the loss of Terry." Reba says practically in tears.

"Is one date really gonna kill ya?" Brock asks.

"It might," Reba says with a smirk, "well just remember, it's only for one dinner."

"Fine. Just one dinner." Brock says as he shakes Reba's hand. He starts to walk away from her. He's excited.

_"For 25 years I've wanted Reba and now she's mine." _Brock thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Brock Hart's big night. He was in his hotel room getting ready. Reba was finally his. He had lost out on her 20 years ago to his best friend Terry Halliway. He had to actually stand there and watch his best friend marry the girl of his dreams. Brock had never married for the sake that he believed Reba would one day be his wife. Terry died not very long ago and Reba was vulnerable. After Brock puts some after-shave on his neck he sighs, picks up his suit jacket, and walks out the door. He and Reba are supposed to meet somewhere in town. He drives over to the restaurant where they are going to meet. When Brock goes into the restaurant and tells the waiter what party he is with he is walked to a table where Reba, Nellie, and Terri are sitting. Brock is confused.

"Reba, I thought it was just going to be you and me." Brock says to her.

"Well I figured you wouldn't mind if the girls came because if I don't feed them they won't eat, plus I thought that you might like to get to know Nellie and Terri because they were Terry's girls. Do you have a problem with that?" Reba asks in a suspicious way.

"No!" Brock says because he doesn't want to lose his chance at Reba, "Terri, are you aware how much you look like your dad?"

"No. I never realized it. Nobody never even mentioned it to me." Terri says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the notion of nobody ever mentioning it. Reba smacks her arm.

"Be nice to him, Terri. He's just trying to talk to you girls." Reba says just glaring at her oldest daughter. Brock just looks at her in amazement.

_"She is just like her mother, but Reba doesn't even see it."_ Brock thinks to himself remembering what Reba was like when they were in college together.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Nellie asks Reba being leery because her big sister just got in trouble. Reba nods at her, and Nellie gets up and walks around the table. She curtsies in front of Brock.

"It was nice to get to meet a friend of both my mama and my dad's." Nellie says before she heads to the bathroom. When she leaves Brock just gives Reba a look.

"What was that about?" Brock asks.

"Terri and I taught the girls that curtsying is appropriate for someone you have never met before or someone you are acting good around." Reba says with that smile that could light up the stage, and has many, many times.

"I am going to go get a drink of water." Terri says to Reba. Just then, she gets up and walks away from the table.

"Reba, the reason I asked you to come meet me was because I know you were hurting from Terry and I wanted to ask you if you would marry me." Brock says just spouting off words not even realizing all he's saying.

"Well gee Brock. This has come out of the blue, I don't know." Reba says.

"Reba, if you can recall, we were going to get married once before." Brock says.

"Well…" Reba starts

TO BE CONTINUED… Stay tuned to see if Reba will marry Brock or stay a widow!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if I could do something so drastic without consulting with my daughters. They are a big part of my life you know." Reba says looking down at the table cloth.

"Well ask them." Brock says to her.

"I don't want to rush Brock. I didn't rush the first time I got married and if I want to marry you I won't rush. If you want to push me into a marriage I don't want anything to do with you." Reba says. She stands up and heads into the bathroom.

_"Look at that Brock. You blew it. BLEW IT! I can't believe Reba thinks that I am trying to pressure her into marrying me. I love her but I am not going to force her to marry me. I did enjoy getting to know Terri and Nellie though. They are both sweet girls, but would I make a good enough step father?"_ Brock thinks to himself. Nellie walks over and sits back down at the table.

"Hello." Nellie says with a smile.

"Hi." Brock says and he waves at the girl.

"How much do you love my mom? I know you like her. I can see the way you have been looking at her all night. Are you going to propose to her?" Nellie asks.

"Nellie, I am going to be honest with you. I met your mother when I worked with her 20 some years ago, and I have loved her since I first laid eyes on her but your dad was the lucky one who got to her first and asked her to marry him. Yes, if I thought your mother would accept I would ask her to marry me. Although tonight I have already asked her to marry me. Though she said she would have to talk with you girls, and really consider if she wanted to remarry, because she doesn't want to marry at the drop of a hat, and I don't think she should." Brock says.

"Good. Because I don't think my mother should marry either." Nellie says as she stands up and pushes in her chair. "Look, Mr. Hart, my father just passed away and I don't think you should be trying to swoop in and take my mother while she's vulnerable just because you can. Got it?" Nellie gives Brock a look at makes the hair on his arm stand up. Then she walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

"_What did I get myself into?"_ Brock asks himself as Nellie walks away. Reba walks back over to the table and sits down.

"Well, now I feel better. So what happened while I was gone?" Reba asks pushing her chair back into the table.

"I changed my mind; I don't want to marry you anymore." Brock blurts out at the table. Reba laughs.

"Okay, I don't know whether to be hurt or amused. Why may I ask did you change your mind in 5 minutes?" Reba asks.

"Nothing. I just decided that it's been too soon since Terry died and we shouldn't be getting married. I thought that maybe you were marrying me to fill a hole in your heart for him." Brock says.

"Okay Brock, what the HECK happened while I was in the bathroom. You never used to talk like that. Did one of the girls say something to you? Did Nellie threaten you?" Reba asks looking at Brock.

"What are you talking about? She didn't say anything to me." Brock says laughing. Nellie walks over to the table with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nellie, did you say something to Brock that would make him change his mind about marrying me?" Reba asks holding onto her youngest daughter's arm.

"Mom, I haven't been over here since you left. The guy is mental. Seriously." Nellie says lying to her mom.

"Look, if you are lying I am going to find out about it." Reba says with a threatening tone.

"I didn't do anything." Nellie says again.

"Fine… For now." Reba says. She stands up and puts her coat on. She, Teri, and Nellie walk out of the restaurant. Brock sighs because he dodged the bullet.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on in the week, Brock finds himself back at the bar.

_"What am I doing here?"_ Brock asks himself. _"She doesn't want you. Its plain as day Brock Hart. She doesn't think she's ready for a marriage so soon after Terry died you idiot."_ Just then, Reba walks in and Brock's knees buckle. _"But I love her so much."_ Reba walks over to Brock.

"Brock? Are you here again? What you come back once and we just can't get rid of you?" Reba asks with a laugh.

"I had a question for you Reba." Brock says. Reba stops in front of him.

"What? I'm listening although; I have to go to practice soon." She says sitting down on the stool next to him.

"Reba… Nellie intimidated me a few days ago, and it scared me away from asking you to marry me." Brock says to her.

"I knew it! I knew that something happened while I was in the ladies room. I am going to fix this as soon as I see my daughter." Reba says to him hopping off the stool.

"No Reba, I wasn't trying to get Nellie in trouble… I was asking if you would marry me." Brock says getting down on one knee. Reba just stands there for a minute….


	6. Chapter 6

"**I… I can't." Reba says walking away from him. Brock stands up and takes her hand in his.**

**"What's wrong? I thought we both agreed that this was for the best?" Brock asks her.**

**"It's just too soon Brock. I have 2 daughters to think about right now. When their dad just died, I couldn't even think about asking them to consider taking in a step father. Maybe in a few years when Nellie's a little bit older." Reba says to him. Brock lets go of her hand and looks away.**

**"Maybe I won't be here in a few years for you to marry. I am getting older Reba. I can't wait any longer for you." He says to her.**

**"Well, then I'm sorry; but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and never again to return." Reba states looking away from him with tears in her eyes.**

**"Alright then, I will walk out that door, and you'll never have to worry about me again." Brock says. He walks over to the door, looks at her one more time. "I just want you to know Reba Nell McKinley Halliway, I've always loved you, and will continue to love you from a distance."**

**"That's all I ask for." Reba says. Just then, Brock exits the door of the restaurant. Teri and Nellie walk over to her.**

**"What's going on Mom?" Teri asks her. Reba wraps her arms around her daughters. **

**"Nothing… I told Brock Hart that I couldn't marry him. He's going to leave us alone now, just like he should." Reba says. She picks up her purse and they exit the restaurant.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was two weeks since the Halliway's had seen Brock. He walks into the bar while his beautiful red haired love is singing one of his favorite songs. Mike is serving a drink to some people at the bar. Mike gives Brock a look when he notices him. Brock walks over to the counter. Mike takes the money from one of his customers and walks over to where Brock is standing.

"What are you doing here? You promised Reba that you wouldn't come back!" Mike exclaims but not loud enough that it would disturb anybody else.

"I had to come talk to her. I've given her a lot of time to think about what I've asked, I am sorry that I am back; but I had to. I needed to give it one more shot to see if she loved me or not." Brock states.

"She already told you that she loved you! She just can't marry you. She needs time, we just lost Terry. You can't expect her to jump into your arms right after she lost her husband. I wish you could understand that." Mike says. As Mike and Brock argue, Reba finishes her song and walks down over to them.

"How'd I do?" Reba asks Mike without realizing that Brock is there with him.

"You did wonderful as usual. You are making Terry proud hon. You're making all of us proud Reba." Mike says. Reba hugs him.

"I am going to sit about 5 minutes before I get back up and sing. I've been singing for hours. My vocal chords need a rest." Reba says taking a bottle of water off the bar that Mike put up there for her. Mike looks at Brock. Brock pleads with him behind Reba's back. Mike takes the towel off the bar and wipes his hands.

"Reba, you have an unexpected guest." Mike says.

"Oh, who is it? Where?" Reba asks looking around the room. Brock walks up from behind her. When Reba sees him she sighs loudly.

"Hi." Brock says waving to her.

"Are you EVER gonna leave me alone?" Reba asks.

"I came to plead with you one more time to marry me." Brock says.

"Brock Hart, I've told you before, I am NOT going to marry you. I am tired of you asking me. I resent the fact that you can't leave me and my family alone. I loved you at one time. I married Terry; I don't feel that way anymore. Please go away." Reba says.

"You really want me to go?" Brock asks.

"Yes! I told you, I don't want you to come around here upsetting my girls. Go home and don't come back!" Reba replies hatefully.

"Fine, when I walk out that door I'm not ever coming back. All I asked was for you to give me a chance Reba! You told me 20 some years ago that you loved me. Is that all taken back now just because your husband died?" Brock asks her but doesn't expect a response. "Good bye Reba." Brock storms out of the bar.

**Sorry for ending it this way…**


End file.
